


Nothin Like Family

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, reference to Mickey and Monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Gallagher house, where everyone discusses how they knew Ian was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the Gallaghers, ok I said it. This is just something I had in my head. Let me know if you like it or not. Hopefully everyone is in character. Oh and you can also show me love on tumblr @ devictor23.tumblr.com

“Why do the gays always get all the attention? What about me? Huh? Struggling father raising six delinquents by myself, and what do I get in return, nothing." Frank said pacing around the living, bottle of whisky in hand.

He was upset that he couldn't get medical benefits because the state of Illinois didn't believe he was gay. He'd come back to the Gallagher house when he was kicked out of his “partners" house.

“They already have everything. Fashion, entertainment, Asian babies that nobody want. All I wanted was fucking medical benefits, but nooo, since I don't fit into their gay circle I can't have anything." Frank said looking at his kids. He was on another rant against the world.

“Frank move out of the way, we're trying watch shark week!" Lip yelled, trying to see the tv past Frank.

“No! I have to stand up for my fundamental American rights. The gays can get married now, they can get benefits. I am an American citizen, I want my rights too!" Frank yelled.

“Frank you and Monica are still married. You have your rights, what are you talking about?" Ian asked. It was family night and he wanted to enjoy the show.

“Oh good for you son, stick up for your gay mother. Bitch left me for some black butch lady man. You enjoy it son, enjoy the gay attention while you can. I hear the Mexicans want rights too, you're times almost up." Frank slurred into Ian's face.

Silence overtook the room as everyone turned to look at Ian. He knew Lip and Fiona knew he was gay, but he wasn't ready for Debbie or Carl to find out yet, thought they'd ask to many questions. Now thanks to Frank, his entire family knew.

“Frank what are you talking about?" Ian asked nervously, glancing towards Carl and Debbie.

“Don't give me that bullshit. I saw you fucking that kid at the store." Frank said, smiling because he had Ian cornered.

“Don't worry Ian, we already knew." Debbie said looking at her brother.

“You too?" Ian asked Carl

“Yeah I saw your gay porn stash when I was looking for your Swiss army knife." Carl said shrugging. 

“Mandy told me you guys had never had sex, so I kinda figured it out." Debbie said

“What were you doing asking Mandy about sex?" Fiona asked from her spot on the couch.

“I have to be prepared for my upcoming transformation. I'm going to be a woman soon, I need to know these things." Debbie said simply, holding Liam in her lap.

“Well I knew before everybody." Lip said smirking. He was getting a kick out of this. It was better than shark week.

“Because you blackmailed me. When have I ever let you down." Ian said mocking Lip's words.

“I thought I was the only one who knew." Fiona said looking around at everyone. She'd known for a while, but wanted to protect Ian's privacy.

“Fi how did you know?" Ian asked curiously. He'd always wanted to know. He didn't think he was that obvious.

“Mothers intuition." Fiona said with a shrug.

“Oh there you go trying to take all the credit. You're not their parent, I am, but who gets all the glory, you do. You know what, that is society's problem now, people can never work hard for what they want anymore, always lying, cheating, and stealing." Frank said heading to the door.

“I'll be at the alibi performing my American right to have a malt beverage. Only right I got left." Frank mumbled before slamming the front door.

Looking around the room at all his siblings, Ian couldn't help but laugh. This was just another day in the Gallagher house.

**Author's Note:**

> And sorry if any of the terms offended anyone. It's just something I think a drunk Frank would say. As always tell me what you think.


End file.
